


Sharing (May)

by Amalia Kensington (amaliak01), Writingwife83



Series: Home Sweet Holmes (2019 Calendar) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couvade syndrome, F/M, Pregnancy, general silliness, grossly self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: “Now, since we’re all sharing, don’t you have something for me?”





	Sharing (May)

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to [writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83) for basically writing this month's calendar entry.

“Sharing is caring,” Sherlock mumbled around a bite of the cookie that he’d nicked off Molly’s plate.

 

She stuck out her tongue out at him as she put the plate down and turned to the counter for her afternoon tea, trying not to further grumble in envy of the smell of Sherlock’s coffee as well as his ramped up snack-stealing. It was hardly an isolated incident these days. 

 

It had all started during her pregnancy with Cyril, when Sherlock became quick to not only cater to her bizarre and nutritionally questionable cravings, but also to indulge right along with her. And here they were, not much more than a year after their first...with another on the way and Sherlock’s Couvade syndrome was back with a stronger vengeance than before. So, not surprisingly based on how that past couple months had gone, there was more Consulting Detective for Molly to love than there ever had been before.

 

Naturally, nobody reveled in that fact more than Uncle Mycroft.

 

The sound of the splatter made her turn around quickly. 

 

Molly tried her best not to dissolve in uncontrolled hysterics as she approached the table, observing her little boy staring happily at his father, whose face was now generously adorned in sloppy spaghetti and sauce.

 

“Sharing is caring, isn’t that right, Cyril my darling?” Molly quipped pointedly. “You’re learning so quickly from your clever daddy!”

 

“Absolutely hilarious,” Sherlock groaned, plucking the pasta from his face and feeling around for a napkin. 

 

Molly kindly grabbed one for him and began gently wiping the remaining red sauce off Sherlock’s face. She leaned down once done and smiled mischievously. 

 

“Now, since we’re all sharing, don’t you have something for me?”

 

A flirtatious smirk instantly bloomed on Sherlock’s face and he leaned upward to catch her lips with his, giving her a lingering kiss. Her husband’s lips were awfully lovely, so Molly couldn’t help enjoying them for a moment before pulling away and smiling again.

 

“Delicious as always, darling, but…” Molly leaned over to his hand and snatched a bite of the cookie he held before giving him a little wink. “...that’s what I was actually after.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sherlock's got Couvade Syndrome (aka sympathy pregnancy) and this is the second round of it for him. I'm sure he finds it fascinating, actually.


End file.
